


Wegschauen

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Living Together, M/M, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Trust
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Es gehören immer zwei dazu. Wie es früher lief, und wie es heute läuft.
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Wegschauen

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich ein Drabble, das sich nicht ohne Verluste weiter kürzen ließ ;) Hoffe, es gefällt euch.

_Irgendwann kam ein Ende. Manchmal bei Freundschaften, immer bei anderen Dingen. Es wurde zu viel, zu viel … Irgendetwas. Und Lösungen gab es keine. Nicht für jemanden wie mich. Also wurde ich ablehnend, brach alles ab. Ein ums andere Mal._

„Lass es doch einfach.“ Ich drehe mich von dir weg, schließe die Augen.

Aber du rückst nah heran, umarmst mich von hinten. Ich will mich losreißen, allein sein. Du drückst mich nur weiter an dich, sanft, aber bestimmt.

Aus unerfindlichen Gründen entspanne ich mich, atme tief aus. Du streifst mit den Lippen meinen Nacken.

„Sag mal, was geht hier wirklich ab?“

Ich schweige, suche nach Worten, und du fühlst es irgendwie, denn du wartest stumm.

„Morgen, gut?“, sage ich schließlich, denn es ist so viel, und ich fühle dich nicken, und es ist in Ordnung.

Alles ist in Ordnung.


End file.
